100 Prompts
by Kat Fish 1298
Summary: 100 prompt challenge. Not in order, mostly Nico (and Solangelo)-centric. Read and review! Flames accepted. One-shots unrelated unless otherwise stated. Rated T for an angsty teenager, homosexuality, and possible abuse related stories.
1. 87) Content

***Exact same chapter as before. I updated the mistakes that I noticed.***

**So I've decided to do a 100 prompt challenge. This definitely won't be updated daily though- probably not even every week. And I'm not going to do them in order. But I'll write when I get inspired for one of the topics. Mostly Nico-centric. And a lot will probably be discussing his sexuality, so if you don't like homosexuality, don't read! Here are the prompts-**

1\. Birth; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; 47. Longing; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

**I'm going to keep the list in the A/N each chapter so I don't forget which ones I've done. Bolded prompts are ones that have been posted, and an underlined prompt is the one of the chapter.**

* * *

Nico felt a difference in the mood as soon he stepped outside Cabin Thirteen.

There was the feeling of excitement and anticipation in the air. Other campers were already up, gossiping with each other before they had to leave to their individual cabin's breakfast table.

Then Nico saw more campers giving money to the Stolls, and receiving slips of paper. They were placing bets.

The son of Hades casually walked behind Connor Stoll who had just taken a wager from Jake Mason. "Hey Connor."

The son of Hermes jumped, surprised. "Gods, don't just pop out of the shadows like that! One of these days you're going to give somebody a heart attack!"

"I just walked up." Nico stated, bored. "I don't shadow travel anymore unless I have to. There's not even a shadow anywhere near where we are."

The younger Stoll looked around and realized the son of Hades was right. "Wow. I guess I'm off my A-game today. I didn't even notice you."

"I'm use to that." Nico shrugged. "So what's going on?"

"Just placing some bets." Connor replied vaguely. "I don't really know what's it about because I'm not in on the gossip. Travis just asked me to help take the bets. It's something about a game of Truth or Dare that happened after the fire yesterday. Something's going on Will Solace and the girls."

Nico nodded. "Ah."

Somewhere in the distance, a conch shell sounded.

"I'm gonna head to breakfast. See ya around, man."

* * *

Breakfast had started just fine. Nico sacrificed some food to his father, Chiron made his announcements, and Nico held a conversation with Jason and Percy over the gaps between their tables.

About ten minutes before breakfast would conclude, there were some shouts from tables all directed towards the Apollo cabin.

"Come on, Solace!"

"Breakfast will be over soon!"

"A dare's a dare man!"

"Are you chicken?"

"I didn't chicken out of my dare!"

"You gotta do it now!"

Nico saw Will Solace get up from his bench. People cheered.

"Everybody stand up!" Drew Tanaka ordered. Everybody did, as a result of her powerful charmspeak.

Will weaved through the tables, occasionally approaching someone. Campers would get excited, but then he'd just walk past them, making some people groan and some people sigh in relief.

"What's going on?" Nico asked Percy and Jason.

They both shrugged, not knowing what was happening. Percy looked really frustrated about that- or maybe it was that he hadn't been able to resist Drew's orders.

Will started approaching the edge of the pavilion where the tables for cabin's one, two, three, and thirteen were. (Why did Hera need a table anyway? She didn't have any demigod kids, and Argus sat at the head table holding ASL conversations with Chiron, Dionysus, and the satyrs.)

Will approached Nico, refusing to make eye contact, and his cheeks were slightly flushed. When he got within a foot, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath (as did many others that were watching), and grabbed Nico's face.

Nico had no idea what was happening as warm lips pressed hard against his own cold ones.

His eyes widened in shock, blood rushed to his face, and he could hear is heart pounding in his ears. He barely registered the gasps (and groans of disappointment) of the other campers.

The bet. They were betting that Will would kiss someone? Nico felt his face flush even further.

He managed to regain enough sense to push the son of Apollo off of him rather roughly. Nico didn't have any real words to say, so he stared at Will for a minute, his mouth gaping, than turned and walked away quickly, attempting to cover his bright red face with his hands.

* * *

Nico hid in his cabin. Replaying what had happened over and over again. Each time, a fresh wave of blood rushed to his face.

Nobody bothered him until around twelve thirty.

It was Jason, who just walked in after Nico didn't get up to answer the door. "Hey, man. You alright?"

Nico di Angelo _was not_ alright. He was absolutely mortified by what had happened at breakfast. He could still feel the burning heat of embarrassment in his cheeks.

"I brought you some lunch." He said to Nico's silence. "I hope you like McNuggets. I had the Stolls make a run to Mickey D's and that's what they came back with."

"Why?" The question spilled out of Nico's lips before he could stop them.

"Because you need to eat." Jason replied as if it was obvious- which it was, but that wasn't Nico's question.

"No, you idiot. Why did _he_ do _that_?"

"Who? Will?"

Mutely, Nico nodded.

"He likes you, Dummy." The son of Jupiter answered.

Nico's looked up fast, and he spluttered. "_What?_"

"I asked around after you left." Jason told him. "There was a game of Extreme Truth or Dare last night. Someone asked Will who he was crushing on, but he refused to answer. Then somebody dared him to go and kiss his crush at breakfast. I guess the punishment for chickening out of a dare was pretty extreme because he did it."

The son of Hades sputtered for words. "M- me? He likes _me_? But I'm not- I don't- There's no way-"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Not what? Gay? Because you are. You don't what? Like him? Because you spend a lot of time with him, so it seems like you do. And there's no way that what? That he likes you? He promised he would kiss his real crush."

"I don't like him." Nico muttered. "Not like that."

"Are you willing to swear on Styx?"

Nico sighed, defeated, but otherwise stayed silent.

The son of Jupiter pursed his lips. "It's okay for you to be embarrassed about this, Nico. I probably would be too. But Will is freaking out about this. You just ran off and he's convinced himself that you hate him. Plus, he just came out of the closet to the entire camp at once. Half of them are teasing him about it and calling him a faggot."

"I don't hate him." Was all Nico said, in a mumble.

"Then go talk to him." Jason told him. "Because right now he's in his cabin, beating himself up over this entire thing."

"How do you know that?"

"Kayla talked to me. Will won't leave his bunk and he's refusing to talk to anybody. She thought I could get through to you better than she could get through to him."

Nico inhaled deeply. "I'll go talk to him." He breathed out.

* * *

Nico felt his cheeks redden again as he walked toward Cabin Eight. People watched him, gossiped with each other about him and pointed. He folded his arms into his stomach and hunched over, trying to make himself less noticeable.

The son of Hades knocked on the door, which was covered in a thin layer of gold making it blinding.

Austin opened the door and looked at Nico with distaste. "Come to apologize?"

Nico nodded.

Austin didn't move.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Why would I do that? I'm waiting for an apology."

"Because I came to apologize to _Will_. Why the Hades would I need to apologize to _you_?"

"For making my brother homo."

Nico stared. "I didn't _make_ him gay."

Austin didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong with being gay?"

"It's not natural."

"Says a Greek demigod. Do you know much homosexuality exists in our heritage? How many male lovers your father has had alone?"

"Doesn't make it right."

"So you don't support Will over this?"

"Nope."

"You're his brother. If anyone is going to be supportive, it should be you."

"What's going on?"

Nico jumped at the sound of Kayla's voice. The girl looked from her brother to Nico.

"This person with whom you share the same father is being a stupid homophobic piece of shit." Nico answered with a harsh tone. "He wants me to apologize to_ him_ for _turning_ Will gay."

Kayla stared at her brother with disturbance. "Out." She ordered firmly after a minute. "Get out. I have seniority over you, and you need to leave the cabin right now. If you're not going to be supportive of Will, you don't deserve to be called our brother."

Austin looked like he didn't believe her. "You're kicking me out? Who says you can do that?"

"Says the rules that we agreed to when Lee was counselor. Remember the rule? _Thou shalt act like real family or be dismissed from the family_."

"You're not in charge."

"I'm second in command and Will is out of commission because of distress. I'm in charge by default. Now get out."

Austin glared then stormed out of the cabin angrily, shouldering Nico hard as he passed. Nico could tell he'd definitely have a bruise."

Kayla sighed. "Now why are you here? Because if you're gonna do something that will hurt my brother even more, than you should leave."

"I don't want to hurt him." Nico said quietly. "I just want to talk to him. He's my best friend, and I feel really bad."

"Why'd you run off after what happened?"

"Why do you think? I was surprised, and embarrassed. Getting away is my natural instinct. So was holing up in my cabin, just like Will is doing now."

"You're being truthful." She stated, though she still looked as if she wanted a reason to beat Nico up. "Go in, but if you hurt him, even if it's accidental, I _will_ kill you."

Nico peaked in and saw some other Apollo kids milling about, some trying to talk to Will, others doing normal activities. "Would you mind kicking them all out? I'd rather talk to him while we're alone."

The daughter of Apollo did as she was asked, telling her cabin mates to go play some basketball in the real sun, not the artificial sun that moved across the sky in time with Apollo's chariot.

The Apollo cabin was rather large. It was divided into three sections. There was one room containing more musical instruments than Nico could name. The second section was a half court for basketball, and the third section was where the bunks were. That's where Nico headed.

The bunks were all built into the walls, like the trains in some older movies Nico had seen with Percy. They were three bunks tall and five across with ladders between each column. They all had open curtains, except one.

"Will?" Nico called for the blonde boy through the curtain.

There was no response.

"Will, I'm sorry."

Silence.

Nico frowned and climbed the ladder, and slid the curtain open a few inches. Will was tucked away in the far corner of the bunk with a thin yellow blanket covering his body. He faced the wall, staring blankly at it. His arms were wrapped tightly around a pillow.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Will. I didn't know what else to do."

"You could've just called me a fag like everybody else." His words were so quiet Nico barely caught them.

"What?"

"I said you could've just called me a fag like everybody else." His words were a few decibels louder. "It was written all over your face. You might as well have just said it. Wouldn't have made it any worse."

Nico blinked. "I don't know what my face looked like, but that defiantly wasn't what I was thinking."

Will let out a sarcastic laugh. "Sure you weren't. You were just thinking about how disgusting I am and how much you hate me."

Nico could feel his arms getting tired, so he pulled himself into the cubby and sat criss-cross at the foot of Will's bed. "I _don't_ hate you. I _don't_ think you're disgusting."

"Then what was that reaction? Because that's what it looked like."

The son of Hades shrugged. "Embarrassment. Surprise. Scopophobia. Hapaphobia. Mostly surprise though."

At some point during the conversation, Will had turned away from the wall and sat up against the headboard. His eyes were red which really brought out his gold eyes. His knees were up to chest and he was still grasping the pillow like it was his life line.

"So you don't abhor me?" He sounded so insecure that Nico just wanted to pull him into his arms and coddle him like his mother use to.

"I don't know what abhor means, but I do know I could never hate you or be disgusted by you."

"And, does what happened change anything between us?"

Nico knew exactly what Will was talking about. After the war they'd been getting a lot closer. They'd become best friends over the last few months, which was something they both had needed. Nico because he never had anything stable in his life, and Will because he refused to get really close to anybody new after Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew had died.

"That depends." Nico said, worried that he would make Will lie just to keep their relationship as it was. "Did you mean it, or was it just a stupid dare to you?"

"A stupid dare." Will mumbled.

Even though Will was a horrible liar, the answer made Nico feel like his heart was being stabbed with a mace. "Your lies or grisly, Will."

Will's face was red. "I know."

"So you really like me?" He asked.

"It wasn't a stupid dare." Will admitted to him quietly. "I had to swear on Styx I'd kiss my real crush."

A beat of silence. Two. Three.

"So, does this change anything between us?" He asked again, sounding even more afraid of the answer.

"I- I think it does." Nico whispered. He looked directly into Will's eyes, barely able to ignore the immediate look of heartbreak. "Because, I really like you too."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed. "Wh- what?"

Leaning forward slightly he confirmed what Will had thought he heard. "I like you, Will Solace. I really, _really_ like you."

Suddenly their lips connected and warm hands were on the sides of his face._ When had the six foot gap closed between them?  
_

Instinct caused Nico to freeze and he fought down the urge to bolt. It felt like he was about to vomit and was trying to swallow his tonsils at the same time. But almost as fast as the kiss had happened, it started feeling good, and Nico felt he could relax into it. His lips moved in sync with Will's and his hands found the blonde's short locks.

Will pulled away too soon.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "You don't like being touched. I just couldn't help it."

Nico's breaths were coming in short puffs. "I think it's something I could get use to." He told him. "While, only from you."

Will smiled, which felt like the first time in forever. He was about to kiss the dark haired boy again, but thought better of himself. Instead he asked Nico another question. "Nico, will you be my boyfriend?"

Nico smiled a lopsided smile. "Yeah _Luce Del Sole_." He told the blonde. "I'd love to."

They leaned in and kissed again. And for the first time in a very long time, they both felt content with their lives.

Now they just had to deal with the other campers.

* * *

**For those of you who read to the end, thanks! **

**I'd love some reviews right now. Flames are accepted!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I might redo this chapter at some point because I'm not completely satisfied with how it is, but I've been working on this for maybe two weeks now, so...**

**Also, I started writing this for number 99, but I wasn't satisfied so it kind of made a rough switch to 87. So yeah, this will definately be rewritten in the future, prehaps even uder a different prompt.**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Sven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: What are your plans for Halloween on Friday?**


	2. 47) Longing

**Hey everybody! Happy _very _belated Veteran's Day!**

**First, oh my god, I'm so sorry! I meant to update this Wednesday last week, but I forgot. Then I was gone for two days because of band. Then over the weekend and the last few days, I was catching up on math homework. Also I've been reading a series like mad, before any of friends can spoil the last book for me. Point is, FanFiction fell to the bottom of my priorities. Luckily, I have the next chapter partially written, so _hopefully_ it will be up sooner!**

**Second, Note to Self: DO NOT _ever_, under any circumstances, switch tabs while writing on the iPad without saving your work first.**

**Thank you to anyone reading this chapter, because that means you read the first and you liked it enough to continue on! This second chapter is dedicated to _Calypso Valdez_, _FangirlParadise_, _rainbowchameleon_, _RayvnAshes2_ and the guest _FandomAndStuff_ because they were my the only people to favorite, review, and/or follow with my initial posting! _Calypso Valdez_ did all three. Extra big cookies for you _Calypso Valdez_! (:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)(:::)**

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

1\. Birth; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

Will knew something was wrong the second we walked through the front door.

The apartment was dirtier than normal. Cooking dishes from the dinner party they'd had the night prior still sat beside the sink. A board game, _Clue_, remained out of its box on the dining room table. The garbage can was still overflowing with plastic forks, paper plates, and red Solo cups marked up with Sharpie.

On a regular day, Will would have done most of the the clean up before he went to work. But he'd woken up late that morning and had asked Nico to do it for him. The son of Hades, his partner, had agreed that he would do it. But Nico was nowhere to be found, nor was any evidence he even left the bedroom that morning. That was where he found him.

The son of Hades was asleep in their bed, and it looked like he hadn't moved all day. Although the phone was off the dock, indicating Nico might of called in sick to work.

"Nico." The son of Apollo shook the dark haired boy. "Sweetheart, wake up."

Nico blinked his eyes open, groaning at the light. "Hmm?"

"Honey, are you okay?" Will went through the motions of checking his temperature and looking into his ears, nose, and mouth.

"I'm fine." Nico tried shrugging off his partner.

Nico wasn't fine. Will could hear it in his voice. It didn't sound like a physical issue, however. His voice was just as smooth as ever- not scratchy from something in his lungs or nasally from a stuffy head. His tone however, it sounded like he was in pain emotionally- like he was trying to convince himself that he was fine.

"You're _not_ fine." Will stated. The blonde took off his shoes and jacket, and climbed into his side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's torso. "Tell me what's the matter."

Nico pulled away from Will and stated he didn't want to talk about it.

Will frowned. Normally any problem Nico had, he'd be willing to talk about it. If he wasn't going to willingly share it, it must've been very upsetting for him. A million different ideas of what might be wrong ran through his head all at once. None of them were good, and they ranged from Nico had learned that a close friend had recently passed to Nico had fallen out of love with him. Will prayed to all the gods that the latter wasn't the issue. He had no idea what he'd do if Nico decided to leave him.

Will climbed out of the bed and left the bedroom, knowing that Nico wouldn't appreciate it if he followed him across the bed. Instead, Will ordered pizza over the phone and started the dishes.

Looking over the apartment, Will thought over previous night, trying to fine something that might of upset Nico.

They had their friends and their families over for dinner. Adults had eaten around the large table, and the kids had eaten around the coffee table in the living room. Afterwards the adults had sat around talking and playing board games while the kids watched movies.

There was nothing any of the adults did that would've upset Nico, except maybe beating him in nearly every game, but Nico wasn't a sore loser. The kids hadn't done anything. Will hoped he hadn't done anything. He hadn't treated Nico any differently than any other night. Maybe he coddled Nico a little less and was a bit more PG toward him since they were amidst company that included children.

Now that he thought back though, Nico had a look of longing on his face most of the night. What was that about?

Just as he finished the dishes, the doorbell rang. The pizza delivery guy had two boxes and a two-liter Dr. Pepper in his hands. "Honey, dinner's here!" Will called as he shuffled through his wallet for a twenty. He didn't expect Nico to actually get up. He was expecting that he'd have to drag the son of Hades out of the bed by his toes and go all "doctor's orders" on him.

The pizza guy saw Nico through the crack in the door. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he took the money gingerly as if it were toxic.

"Homosexuality's not contagious." Nico said without missing a beat. Will was saddened to hear that he was still upset. "He's a doctor and I'm a forensics anthropologist. He's never seen a patient that was sick from it and I've never seen a body that died from it."

The pizza guy rolled his eyes and left muttering under his breath.

"I'm not very hungry." Nico said once the door was shut.

"Like Hell you aren't." Will said. "You've been in bed all day. I don't care if it takes you until breakfast tomorrow morning, you are going to eat at least half a pizza, three breadsticks, and two glasses of water." Then he added, "Doctor's orders." Will could see Nico suppress a smile as he grabbed two plates from the kitchen.

* * *

"Am I going to have to use 'doctor's orders' to get you to tell me what's the matter?" Will asked over a commercial break while they were eating.

Nico sighed into into his pizza. "It's not you, if that's what you're worried about." He said.

"But does it have something to do with me?"

"No! Yes. Only a little bit."

"Tell me so that I can help make it better." Will pleaded.

Nico bit his lip uncertainly. Will resisted the urge to surrender to Nico's reluctance and just start kissing him, because the lip bite was just so damn attractive. "I not right now." He finally said.

* * *

It took Will nearly a week to get Nico to talk.

He had begged as much as six times a day. Frustrated with the lack of results, Will snapped during lunch on the sixth day.

Slamming his utensils down on either side of his plate he yelled, "For fuck's sake, Nico, just tell me what's wrong!"

The son of Hades jumped at the usually soft-spoken son of Apollo.

Will took a breath before continuing. "I hate seeing you like this, Nico. I want to help you, but I need to know is wrong before I can. Please, just tell me. I won't judge you or be upset with you no matter what it is, you know that."

Nico looked uncertain. _Damn that lip bite!_ Will screamed in his head as he felt his will power dwindle. He managed to stay strong.

"Fine." Nico submitted, obviously not happy about it. "I want something, Will, and I haven't said anything because if it were something you wanted, I know you would have brought it up by now. The dinner last week reminded me how much I want it to the point it makes me feel nauseous."

"What is it?" Will asked, beyond curious. What could Nico possibly desire that Will hadn't thought of himself? Because Nico was right. Everything Will had ever wanted with Nico- their relationship status, the apartment, sharing a bed- Will had always brought it up, no matter how embarrassing it was. Well, he brought it up every time except for one thing he wanted when they started sleeping together, but that was because, for better or for worse, it would have drastically changed their relationship.

Nico mumbled out an answer that Will couldn't catch.

"You want a what?"

"A family." Nico stated louder. "I want a family, Will. I want kids."

Kids? That's what this is all about?

During the party, Will hadn't failed to notice that Nico had interacted with the kids much more often, what he had failed to do, however, was consider raising kids together. Not that Will didn't want that, it had just never crossed his mind. As a gay man, he had never had to question himself about if he was ready or not for kids, because he wasn't put at the risk of getting anybody pregnant or getting pregnant himself. But now that the topic of children was sitting right in front of his face, he knew that he wanted them. He could totally see himself and Nico as parents.

Will knew he was silent for too long because Nico spoke again. "This is why I didn't bring it up, Will. I knew you don't want them, so I decided not mention it. But it's so hard to want something you can't have, Will."

"It's not that I don't want them, Nico." Will said at last. "It's just, it's never crossed my mind. For so long, I was just trying to build a relationship with you. I never thought about anything that could come afterwards."

Nico looked up at Will, his dark eyes like a puppy's. "So, you do want them?"

"Yeah, I do want them." He admitted. "But wanting and being ready are two different things." Nico seemed to deflate a little bit at this. "I'm not sure we have the space or the money to raise a kid, Nico. The apartment's tiny, we're still paying of our college loans, we just bought a new car."

"But, someday?" Nico asked. he sounded as if Will's answer was going to be a harsh, angry _no_.

"Of course" Then he quickly added, "Angel."

"I thought I told you not to call me that... _Sunshine_."

Will shrugged, and they both returned their attention to the television, happier than either of them had been in a while. Though, he couldn't put all his attention into the show. Nico had placed the seed of want in Will's head. Soon, he'd be longing for children just as much as Nico. Maybe they'd have to decide to get one before they finish paying any of their loans because the longing would be too much for both of them. And maybe, Will could live with that.

* * *

**Please review! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted! (Although, if you want to tell me about how much you are in love with your significant other, you can keep that to yourself. I don't need to feel more lonely than I already am.)**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Seven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: If you were to join the military, what branch would you pick? Or if you are already enlisted, what branch are you in?**


	3. 1) Birth

**Sorry, took me a bit to find a proper ending. Not a fan, but it will do.**

**PLEASE READ! Background info for chapter ahead.**

**Kay, so I was unable to work in this bit of information into this chapter without it being awkwardly placed, so I thought I would put it up here in the A/N. Hazel, eight and a half months pregnant with twins, was visiting Nico at his (and Will's) apartment. Her water broke while they were talking. They were unable to get to the hospital because Hazel couldn't move, so they had to call Will and have him leave work early to help deliver the babies in the apartment.**

**Also set before _47) Longing_**

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; 89. Pleased; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

"_Ahh!_"

Nico was near positive that his hand was broken. The dark skinned hand that gripped his own pale one was stronger than Nico thought possible. He was tempted to scream just as loud as she was.

Will meanwhile was frantically running around the apartment, trying to collect and sterilize everything he needed while also trying to be right where the miracle was taking place. "Alright, Hazel, now I need you to push."

"_Gah__!_"

Nico wiped Hazel's brow as he was instructed. "Frank will be here soon." He promised to her distressed pleas.

Frank rushed through the door of the Solace- Di Angelo household not ten minutes later. He immediately took Nico's place beside Hazel, suffering from the extra tight hand hold. Frank did his best to calm his wife down.

"Deep breaths, honey."

"_I hate you_."

"I know, sweetheart. You're doing great."

"_Fuck you__!_"

If Leo were here and still alive, Nico knew he'd probably say "You already did." Or "Yeah, that's how you ended up here."

"Nico, get a blanket from the closet!" Will ordered. "It's almost here!"

"_Agh!_"

"Twins!" Frank reminded.

"Two blankets!"

Nico got two blankets from the closet in the hallway and sat them down beside Will.

"Nico, I'll need you to grab the baby."

"What?"

"Grab. The baby."

Nico was taken aback by this request. He didn't want to see the miracle of life. He _really_ didn't want to see any part of his sister that is normally covered by clothing. But Will needed his help, and it's not like there were any other doctors or nurses in the house. So Nico grabbed the baby, and laid it down on top of one of the blankets which he had laid out.

Hazel had put her head all the way to the floor from her exhaustion, even though she knew she wasn't done.

"Frank, do you want to cut the cord?"

"I, uh, yeah."

Seeing as Will didn't have the proper equipment, he had to hold the cord, then tell Frank to cut between his hands.

Will proceeded to put the cord in a trash bag he had brought into the living room, then wrap the first kid in the yellow blanket.

It was a girl. Her hair and skin were both the same color as Frank's.

"Do you guys have a name yet?" Nico asked while Will got himself better prepared for the second twin that was probably going to come shortly.

"Depends." Frank answered, handing the girl to his wife. Hazel smiled tiredly, and held her newborn in her arms. "If the other is a girl, they'll both be named after our moms. If the other's a boy, we have no clue for either one."

Nico let the two admire their child and went to help Will prepare for the second birth.

* * *

The second birth went over without a hitch, and was much faster than the first. A healthy girl, with skin and hair just like Hazel's.

"Emily and Marie." Hazel told Nico while she gazed at the dark skinned girl.

"You're going to feel more contractions in a few minutes." Will informed her. "They won't be as painful, because it's only expelling your placenta. It shouldn't be any worse than your menstrual cycle. It also won't take as long."

"Compared to childbirth, that will feel like a holiday."

* * *

"I thought you said it wouldn't be as painful or as long!" Hazel yelled at Will. She'd been having contractions again for ten minutes, and according to her, they were even more painful than before.

"It's suppose to be." Will said calmly. Only Nico could hear the alarm in his tone. "Just push once, hard, we'll see what happens."

Nothing.

"Again."

Nada.

"Once more."

This time, something happened.

"Oh my gods." Nico said.

"What?" Frank sounded alarmed.

Will looked up at him, straight in the eye. "Triplets."

* * *

Thankfully, there wasn't a fourth baby. Five minutes after the third birth, Hazel's contractions brought out the placenta.

Now Hazel and Frank sat on the couch, waiting for the ambulance to come. "We need to get you and the babies there for official medical exams and documentation." Will had told Hazel. "And if I did anything, or more likely, failed to do something, to make you or your daughters ill, I will pay fully for your hospital bills."

Hazel leaned heavily on Frank, cradling Marie in her arms. Frank held Emily in his, and Nico held the last little girl. She had very pale skin and black hair. At first, Hazel was worried that Frank would think that she cheated on him- which she hadn't. Then Will gave a brief lecture to her of genetics, which she didn't have much prior knowledge of. "She probably takes after Hades, I mean uh, Pluto."

Gesturing to the baby in Nico's arms, Frank said, "We need a name for her."

"I really have no idea." Hazel admitted. "I think it's be weird not to name her after somebody too."

"Samantha, for Sammy?" Frank suggested. "Leo-ette or something for Leo?"

Hazel bit her lip. "Uh, no, I don't think so."

"Well, we're stuck." Frank stated. "Maybe Nico could pick something."

Seeing that Hazel seemed to approve of the idea, Nico said, "What?"

"Do you have any ideas, Nico?"

"For a name? No, not really."

"What about your mother's name?" Will suggested.

"I think Marie and Maria could get confusing. Especially since they're the same age. Also it might be weird for Emily not to start with an M."

"What about your sister?" Will said.

"Hazel Jr?"

"I meant your full sister."

"Bianca." Frank tested out, looking at Hazel. "I like it."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "But only if Nico's okay with it." She added.

Everyone looked at Nico, expecting him to make a decision. "It's not like her name was copyrighted by her." Nico said. "You can name the baby whatever you want."

"Nico," Hazel started. "I never knew Bianca. You did. If naming this baby Bianca makes you uncomfortable, I want to know. Our hearts aren't set on it. We can find another name."

Nico looked at the baby in his arms. She did look a bit like his sister. Dark eyes, dark hair, light skin. And it wasn't like Nico would ever have a child of his own to name for his sister- if he could gather the courage to discuss it with Will, they might adopt a kid someday, but chances are the kid would already have a name. Slowly, Nico nodded. "I'm okay with it." He shifted his arms, held is niece closer, smiled, and whispered to the baby. "Hi Bianca. I'm your uncle Nico."

* * *

**My apologizes to anybody that I missed last chapter. I forgot to update my A/N before posting.**

**This chapter was dedicated to _pupdog2000_, _Fairy of the Friz_ and _Lost Daughter of Poseidon_\- my three wonderful reviewers for the last chapter.**

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**I have an urge to write some really cliche "Answers from the Seven" type story. You know the ones where people ask a question and I write my interpretation of what the Seven would say. I don't want to post a story where the first chapter is an author's note though, so if you have any questions you would like the Seven to answer, please leave it in a review.**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you guys seen _Mockingjay Part 1_ yet? Rate it 0 to 100! What did you think? Favorite part? Favorite character? Your feeling on the ending? (I've seen it, so spare no detail about it!)**


	4. 89) Pleased

**Gods! I was gone too long! School is tough. Sorry.**

**This story is based on a Shamchat conversation I had. It is another Solangelo getting together story. I may or may not have mentioned that all the stories don't necessarily exist int the same timeline, so... yeah. I hope you all enjoy! **

**And I apologize in advanced for the bold writing in the middle of the chapter. I don't normally do it, but I just couldn't resist. Who knows, maybe you'll laugh!**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; 16. Horror; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

Will Solace was walking through the infirmary. It was the middle of the night, and somehow how Will got stuck on the night shift. Not that he minded much. There was only one patient on this particular night, who didn't require much attention. However Will would be lying if he said he didn't overdo it on the attention.

The son of Apollo was about to take a seat at the chair in front of the desk by the door to do some light reading, when he heard a scream. The pure terror that resonated from the scream made his bones shudder and his heart break. He was at the boy's side in an instant. The kid was shaking, tossing and turning. He was pleading to something in his dream. "No! Stop it! Please stop!"

"Nico." He shook the son of Hades lightly. "Nico. Nico, wake up."

Nico eyes snapped open. They looked lost, like he didn't know where he was. He gasped for air. Sweat plsstered his hair to his forehead.

"Nico? Are you alright?" Will asked, though it was obvious the boy was not alright. "You were thrashing around and screaming. Were you having a nightmare?" Again, the answer was obvious, but he still asked it anyway.

Nico sat up and threw his arms around Will, before sobbing into his shoulder. "Will-"

His voice was so tiny and broken that Will snapped out of the initial shock of being hugged by Nico "don't you dare touch me" di Angelo. Will wrapped his arms around the significantly smaller boy and rubbed his back in a comforting matter. "You're safe. I'm here, Nico."

"I-it's not me that I was worried about." Nico stuttered, his voice still tiny.

The son of Apollo looked down, noticing a red tinge to Nico's face. "What?"

"M-my ni-dream was about y-you." His face went another shade redder.

Nico had a nightmare about him? The boy was _worried_ about him? Will was relieved to at least know he wasn't the enemy. He spoke before he let himself think about the possibility of Nico di Angelo _liking_ him. "What happened? Did I get hurt?" Then he thought better of himself. "Sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"W-we were in T-Tartarus. A-A-And they they had you. They made me watch.* Nico choked out.

Will tucked a piece of hair behind Nico's ear. "It wasn't real, Nico. I'm safe. You're safe. We're here together. You don't have to worry about me."

Nico shivered beneath the thin infirmary blanket. "I-it was so real.."

The blonde brought his hand to the dark haired boy's face and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. It's okay. It's all okay now. I'm here with you, in the infirmary, at Camp Half-Blood. You don't have to be afraid."

The son of Hades bit his lip, as if he were thinking. "Will you stay with me?" He asked softly.

Will nodded. "Of course." And before he could stop himself he asked, "Do you want me to sleep on the bed over there-" He pointed across the walkway. "-or here with you?"

Nico's face went another shade darker. "W-with me?"

Will smiled. "Was that a question or a request?"

"A request."

"Okay, well, slide over Death Boy." Will climbed in underneath the blanket. "These beds are sorta small, so sorry if I take up too much room. Feel free to kick me out anytime you get uncomfortable."

"I-I don't mind."

Will rolled onto his side to face Nico. "I was just letting you know. Good night, Nico. Feel free to wake me up if you have another nightmare."

Suddenly Nico was cuddling into his chest. "You're warm."

It was finally Will's turn to blush. "Oh. Well uh, Apollo _is_ my father after all."

"Everyone's warm to me." Nico said. "But you... You're warmth is comforting, not uncomfortable." His face flushed again.

The son of Apollo couldn't resist a smile. "Glad I could help." He wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist. "Is this okay?"

"Y-yeah. It is."

"Are you able to go back to sleep? Or are you still shook up?" Frankly, Will was exhausted. He'd been up for at least eighteen hours, and was ready to close his eyes and start dreaming. But he was willing to stay up for the son of Hades.

"I don't think I can sleep yet. Can we just talk about... stuff?"

Will gladly obliged with a smile. "Sure, we can just lay here and talk. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

Nico seemed to rack his brain for a topic. "Uh, what's your home life like with your mom? Y-you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Will frowned a bit. "I don't mind talking about." Will did, but he wasn't about to make Nico feel bad for bringing it up. "It's kinda rough. We don't really have a lot of money. She was seeing this guy for awhile, he seemed pretty nice and would take us out all the time on his boat, but he ended up being a jerk and left us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I kinda look at it as long as we have each other, our health and enough to eat, it will all work out. Besides, when I become a doctor and make a lot of money, I'll give it all to my mom."

"That's really sweet, Will."

Will smiled lightly. "You sound like my mom. The only thing missing is that she's kiss me on the cheek after." Will secretly wished that Nico would be prompted to kiss his cheek, but he wasn't surprised when it didn't happen.

"So do you go home during the school year?"

"Yeah, I do." Will said. "So I won't be able to see you anymore, Death Boy."

"Oh." Was Nico upset? Will decided he imagined the tone of disappointment.

"What are you gonna do? For school, I mean. Are you gonna go to school in New York?"

Nico shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't been to school since- I can't even remember. There was the military school Percy got me from, but I never actually learned anything there. I just sat quietly in the back and geeked out over Mythomagic."

"Well school is different now, they have special programs for kids now. Kids who have learning disabilities get some extra help if they need it."

"I don't have a disability." Nico stated, and Will felt bad for using the word, although he was referring to Nico's ADHD and dyslexia. "I'm just not caught up. And I don't think public school or private school would be a good idea. It's hard enough to make friends here, but out there you need to know pop culture. I'm missing decades of the stuff."

"Well maybe I could help you get caught up. I could show you things like the Beatles, Disney movies- the new stuff, not the old Nazi propaganda they did- _the Hunger Games_, Discos."

"Discos?" Nico asked. "That sounds _horrifying_ and I don't even know why."

"It was, believe me. My dad loves it. It was a kind of style of dance. It was... strange. I'll teach you how to disco sometime."

"And I'll teach you how to Charelston." Nico said. "...if you want."

Will couldn't hold back a yawn. "Was that a dance you did growing up?"

"It was really popular in the twenties. It's probably at least equally horrifying as disco sounds."

"Yeah, well, I can't dance, everything sounds scary to me. My mom made me take ballroom dancing once. I stepped on everyone's feet."

Nico chuckled. "How charming."

"Yes, because that's how every girl wants to be treated, having her foot stomped on by some weirdo." Will laughed at the memories of the class. "Gods, I was so bad."

"I doubt many girls would actually care, if they liked you enough. Which is probably easy with you being... you."

The blonde boy grinned. "I suppose I am pretty fabulous. Though I never had much interest in girls." Will took a quick deep breath to gather some courage. "Mostly I was interested in small, grumpy, black-haired sons of Hades."

He watched as Nico's face turned bright red to the tips of his ears."I might have an interest in tall, tanned, blonde-haired sons of Apollo." He whispered, some blushing even more.

Will's heart pumped harder. "Really?" He laughed. "Sorry, I meant blushing, small, grumpy, black-haired sons of Hades."

Nico pouted, which Will found absolutely adorable. "Shut up."

"Is that why you were so worried the nightmare was real? Because you like me, as more than just a friend?"

Nico looked down, refusing to meet Will's eyes, and nodded slowly, nervously. Did he still not get that Will liked him too?

"Maybe I like you as more than a friend too."

The dark haired boy looked up, hope shining in his dark eyes. "Really?"

"Why else would I practically jump into bed with you?"

"I-I thought you were just being nice."

Brushing some of the messy dark hair out of Nico's eyes Will said, "You're so dense, Death Boy."

"Will?" Nico asked, quietly.

"What's the matter? Are you tired? Do you want me to shut up so you can go to sleep?"

The words that followed caught Will of guard, causing him to blush. "Can I- Can I kiss you?"

"O-of course, Nico."

Nico leaned into Will and pressed their lips together.

_Cold_. Nico's lips were like freezing, like ice. **(You're as cold as ice; you're willing to sacrifice our love. ..eh sorry. Couldn't resist.) **And they were soft, even if they were a bit chapped. Will moved his lips gently against the other boy's, and he could swear he felt his brain melting inside his skull. Nico pulled away too soon.

You're a good kisser. At least, I think you are... You're my first."

Will laughed, although he didn't know if it was at Nico's nerves or just to cover up his own. "You're my first too."

"Am I any good?"

"You're better than good."

Nico smiled lightly. "Thanks."

"So I have something to tell you, actually." Will said. "I've been crushing on you all summer since we met, and I've been putting you in the infirmary just so I could see you more."

Nico seemed flustered. "Y-you could've just asked. I would've said yes."

"Yeah, but I'm stupid and thought you would say no."

"You're not stupid."

Will nearly sighed in relief. _Nico doesn't think I'm stupid! _"But you have to admit how silly I am for the lengths I went to just to stick you in here instead of just asking to hang out."

"I _knew_ something was up when you hospitalized me for a muscle ache that just needed ten minutes of ice."

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Will hid his face in his hands. "I'm so embarrassing."

"I didn't mind though. I like having you take care of me. It's a nice change."

Will frowned and wrapped his arms around Nico again, pulling the boy a bit closer. "That's because you don't take care of yourself, so someone else has to."

Nico shrugged as if it were no big deal. _YOUR HEALTH IS A HUGE DEAL YOU DUMBO!_ "I always just had bigger priorities. Like moping around, ignoring my feelings, trying not to die and raising the dead."

"Well I haven't seen you moping as much anymore." Will smiled, then kissed his cheek.

Nico grinned. "You're right, I haven't I could start again if you like."

Will wrapped his arms tighter. "Don't you dare, Sunshine."

"Don't call me Sunshine. I call you Sunshine."

"Fine, but I still get to call you Death Boy. Doctor's orders."

Nico crossed his arms and grumbled. "Fine."

The son of Apollo brought his hand to Nico's cheek and brushed it with his thumb. "You're so adorable."

Nico closed his eyes and leaned into it, almost like a cat. "You're so warm. Like clothes fresh from the dryer."

Will laughed. "Thank you for the compliment?"

"It's a compliment." Nico assured.

"Thank you then. Hopefully I smell like I just came out of the dryer too."

Nico shook his head. Will worried that he smelled bad. "No, You smell like grass and sunshine."

Sunshine? "And what does sunshine smell like?"

"Good? I don't know. That's just what you smell like."

"So you like the way I smell?" Will asked playfully.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't get cocky about it."

Will chuckled, leaning his head on top of Nico's. "Is it out of the question to ask how long you've thought I smell like sunshine?"

"Since always." Nico shrugged. "What do I smell like? Like, normally, not when I'm all sweaty."

"You smell... like it just rained. You know that smell? And soapy and minty."

"That's a strange combination."

"But it's nice." Will smelled Nico's hair the proceeded to blush. "I uh, didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay."

"I just like the smell of rain."

"Oh, the irony."

Will laughed. "Ironic is my middle name. A kid of Apollo and I can't shoot an arrow to save my life."

"Don't forget your singing!" Nico added. "You can pull off a healing hymn but the rest of the time, you'd make the Deaf go running."

Will tried not to smile. "Oh, shuddup."

"What? It's true."

"I get jealous of my siblings sometimes." He admitted. 'They all got everything from Apollo. I just got healing."

"Just healing? You save lives, Will. Your siblings may have a bit of everything, but they can never be as good at healing as you are."

Will smiled lightly and kissed Nico on the cheek. "Thanks, Nico."

"You're welcome."

"Are you tired yet?" Will looked at the clock that was illuminated by the moon outside. _1:42_. "It's getting late."

Nico snuggled up into Will's chest and yawned. "A little bit."

Will yawned in response. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?Do you just want to listen to my voice all night?" Will laughed.

"Maybe I do." Nico said, a bit defensive.

Will just smiled. "I like this side of you. It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so."

"All cuddly, and blushing at everything. It's too cute, di Angelo."

Nico blushed again. "Gods, Will. How do you do this to me?"

Will knew he'd probably be dead for it later, but he liked hearing Nico laugh. He began tickling his sides and asked innocently, "What?"

The effect was as intended. Nico started giggling uncontrolably. "Will!"

"Yes?" Will asked, pretending to be oblivious to Nico's giggles and shrieks, although he was smiling. He moved his hands to Nico's back and continued, discovering it was even more ticklish than his sides.

"Stop it!" Nico would've been kicking, but the bed was so small there wasn't any room to do it.

Will moved one hand to the other boy's neck. "Stop what?"

"D-don't play dumb, you idiot." Nico howeled with laughter. "St-stop it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, di Angelo."

"P-please! Stop it!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Will pulled his hands away.

"Nico gasped for air and crossed his arms. "You're a meanie." He pouted, like a six year old.

Will mocked a fake hurt. "Um, ouch."

Nico leaned up and kissed his forehead. "There. Does your pride feel better now?"

"Well maybe it would feel better if you moved those lips a few inches down my face." For that, he received a kiss on the tip of his nose. "A little bit lower." A kiss on the chin. "Too far. Up a bit." A cold, soft kiss landed square on his lips.

"Now do you feel better?"

"Not yet. I'll need about three more of those." There was a response of three cold pecks. "Did I say three? I meant three thousand."

"I'm sorry Will, but are you self-diagnosing? Because you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"You need at least four thousand in my opinion."

"Three K is the recommended dose. Four K is the fast way to cure Death-Boy-itis. But most can't get that many."

"Well did you factor in your height and your attractiveness? I think that means you need more than the average demigod."

Will laughed. "We are such nerds. Oh gods."

"It's a good thing I like nerdy." Nico leaned in again.

"Okay but-" He was cut off by Nico closing the gap and kissing him again. The only clear thought in Will's head was _Uhhhhh_.

Nico pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry. What were you going to say?"

"I, uh, don't remember."

"Liar."

"I honestly don't remember. You melt my brain and fry it. All that's left is scrambled eggs. But I really like your eyes up close."

"I like yours too." Nico said. "Did you know they have gold spots? If the blue was darker, they'd look like the night sky."

Will rolled his eyes. "You are such a sap. But yeah, I knew. My mom's are like that too."

"Well they're beautiful." Nico blinked. "Gods, I am a sap."

"You're more beautiful."

Nico blushed and nuzzled his head into Will's neck, saying, "Well you're more amazing."

The dark hair tickled, causing Will to jump, than promptly apologize. "And uh, thank you. You're pretty amazing too."

"You don't have to lie." Nico said in a tone the made Will's heart hurt. "I'm not that amazing."

Will tightened his grip a bit. "Don't say that. You are."

Silence. Nico didn't say anything for a while, and Will dearly hoped he wasn't getting down on himself in his head.

"Will?"

"Yes, Nico?"

"I'm getting sleepy again."

Will looked at the clock again. _2:37_. "Yeah, me too."

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up?" Nico was still worried about another nightmare, and Will wanted to be there to take care of him if he did.

"Of course."

"Even if I sleep until noon?"

"Yes Nico."

"Thanks. Again."

"You don't have to thank me Nico." Will said closing his eyes.

"I do, Will. I wouldn't be here if not for you. I'd probably be having nightmares in an empty alley. I credit my staying to Jason, but you're the real reason I stayed."

_I am? _Will voiced his question. "More like I forced you to stay by making up excuses to get you into the infirmary."

"Well I originally planned to leave after the battle with Gaea, then you told me three days, and I planned to leave after that was over. But then you were nice to me. So I kept putting off leaving."

Will kissed him. "That makes me happy."

"I'm moving up the date again after tonight." Nico said. Will felt his heart sink. Nico was still going to leave? "I'm thinking around February thirty-first."

Will furrowed his eyebrows. "There is no February thirty-first." Then it dawned on him. _There is no February thirty-first_. _There is no February thirty-first! Nico's not leaving!_ He laughed. "I like the sound of that Nico. Now it's really late. Let's go to sleep. Doctor's orders."

"Okay." Nico curled impossibly close to his chest. "One more thing, Will." It was evident that Nico was exhausted.

Will cuddled into Nico and closed his eyes. "Yeah, Nico?"

There was a yawn, and three soft words that Nico probably wouldn't remember speaking in the morning. "I love you." The light snoring started almost immediately.

Will smirked to himself. "I love you too, Death Boy." And he quickly drifted off, smiling, and feeling very pleased.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Kayla awoke as the sun rose, a habit that she had succumbed to the day she was claimed by her father. She quickly got showered and dressed, then started making her way to the infirmary to relieve Will from his shift. She knew Will would probably be passed out in an empty hospital cot, even though they technically weren't suppose to sleep on shift, but they were children of Apollo. When the sun goes down, their heads fall on the nearest pillow as if they were kids of Hypnos.

Walking into the infirmary, she called out for her brother. "Will!" There was no response. Yep, he was sleeping in from a long night awake. She went deeper in to where all the beds were to find him, but only one bed was occupied. The one she had checked Nico di Angelo into for a concussion. She called out again. "Will?" Still nothing.

Kayla walked over to Nico's bed, intending to wake him up and ask if he'd seen Will leave last night. That wasn't necessary. As soon as she got within a yard, she could see them lying together in the bed, and her heart melted. Everyone knew they had crushes on the other, except apparently them. They looked so cute together, with Will wrapped protectively around the other boy. Their faces looked about ten years younger and the ghost of a smile lingered on their lips. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and snapped a picture.

She was going to send it to the head counselors off all the cabins and show it to her own siblings. Solangelo finally getting together would be the top gossip for the rest of the summer- even bigger than Percabeth the prior year. She looked down at the two boys again. _Later_. She decided. _They don't need to be attacked yet_. Kayla walked away and took a seat at the front desk.

Yep, Solangelo would be the talk of the town. Later.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to the guy on Shamchat that played Will Solace while I was Nico di Angelo having a nightmare. I could not have written this chapter without him.**

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you ever been on Shamchat? If no, DO IT!**


	5. 16) Horror

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; 24. Depressed; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

Nico and Will sat on the floor at either ends of their coffee table. Their almost one year old daughter, Arianna, was between them. Her meaty little hands gripped the edge as she took tentative steps back and forth between her fathers.

The men watched happily and held a conversation about Nico's sister's upcoming wedding. Occasionally they'd stop to help Arianna back up when she'd fall on her butt and throw out encouraging words.

At some point, Arianna lost all interest in learning to walk. She let herself fall on her booty then proceeded to roll over onto her stomach and start crawling away. Nico grabbed her and picked her up.

"And where do you think you're going, little miss?"

Arianna cooed out some baby talk and pointed towards the kitchen, which she only knew as the magical place her food comes from.

"You're hungry?"

She nodded and clapped her hands together, happy that her papa had understood.

Nico strapped her into her high-chair and went to get her some food. He supervised her eating until there wasn't anything left on her plate. "Are you happy, _mia figlia_?"

Normally he'd receive a response of happy baby babble, but this time he wasn't. Arianna's lips moved as if she wanted to say something. They kept getting stuck in a position before anything came out.

"Will, get in here!"

Will came rushing in. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think she's trying to say her first word."

Will lit up like a string of Christmas lights, and they both sat in front of her, anticipating the moment it happened.

It didn't take long for them to realize that the word started with a "M" sound. The couple stared at one another with worry.

"You don't think it's gonna be-?"

"No. It couldn't. I don't think she's ever even heard it before."

Eventually she let out the sound "Mc" and she seemed satisified, as if she knew it was right. Will and Nico both sighed in relief, glad that her first word wasn't going to be "mom" or "mama."

"I'm blaming you if her first word is McDonald's." Will whispered to his husband.

"She hears it from you way more than she hears from me. You're the one that sings that silly song all the time."

They sat silently again, waiting for their daughter to say something.

Seconds felt like minutes.

And Minutes felt like hours.

And finally, she said it. Her first word, which was much more horrifying than mama would've been.

"McShwizzel." Arianna giggled happily and clapped, repeating the word over and over again. "McShwizzel! Mc Shwizzel! McShiwizzel!"

Will and Nico looked at each other. Nico stood up and grabbed the phone. "Clean her up. I'm gonna have a little chat with Uncle Leo."

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**

**QOTD: Have you ever been on Shamchat? If no, DO IT!**


	6. 24) Depressed

**WARNING!**

**May contain triggers!**

**Triggers for: Depression and Cutting**

* * *

**This is very short, FYI, and I may continue it later in another prompt.**

**I apologize for what I have done.**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; 3. Love; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

"Will, I need your help."

Will looked up to find one Nico di Angelo next to his desk. He was standing in a guarded and nervous stance. His arms were folded against body, his shoulders were hunched, and he chewed on his already chapped lower lip.

Will scooted away from his open textbook and turned to his boyfriend. "Sure, what is it?"

"Look, I- I was going to wait on this because you have that big test on Monday and I didn't want to interrupt your studying. Actually, I didn't want to tell you at all because I thought I could do this without you ever having to know, but I can't."

"Nico, what on Earth are you talking about? What do you need help with?"

Nico didn't answer, he had resumed chewing on his lip because of his nervousness.

Will stood up and put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders, looking right into his dark eyes. "Nico, you can tell me anything, ask me for anything. You know that."

Nico looked down, staring at their shoes. "I-I have depression, and i-it came with an addiction." He mumbled. "And I want to stop- I've been trying- but nothing's worked."

"What kind of addiction?" Will asked softly. He put his hand around Nico's and rubbed soft circles into the palm.

Nico stumbled over his words but was unable to convey his answer. Instead, he gingerly offered his free arm to Will.

Will took it, looking at Nico worriedly and hesitantly pushed the sleeve up. "Oh, Nico." He wrapped the smaller boy in a hug.

"A-are you mad?" Nico mumbled into his chest.

"Mad? No, of course not. I'm... upset that you didn't tell me sooner. But I'm really glad you worked up the courage to ask me at all. I'm going to help you get through this, Nico. I promise."

Will felt Nico's arms squeeze him tighter. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Anything for you, Angel."

* * *

**I hope that nobody thinks I tried to romanticized this. Because I didn't. I just took a problem in many people, and let it play out the way I would hope it would play out in real life- A confession followed by love and support.**

**Okay, I romanticized this a little bit, now that I've looked at the dictionary definition. "Deal with or describe in an idealized or unrealistic fashion; make (something) seem better or more appealing than it really is." [Google]**

**I didn't intend to show an addiction or disease like this as something that pulls people together and makes them fall in love. These two are already in love, and I just wanted to show Will as a supportive friend, which is why I didn't make them kiss or anything like that.**

**I romanticized this in the way that in my ideal view, a person with a serious condition/illness/disease- _whatever you want to call it- _and is found out by their friends and family- whether that be by choice, accident or force- that they receive love and support instead of revulsion and judgement.**

**And if any of my readers are depressed, please don't try to resolve to cutting or worse- suicide. Please, talk to a friend or family member you think will support you, are find professional help. Or if you just want to talk or rant, my review box is open to anons and my PM box is open to account users. [Not that FF accounts _can't _rant in a review, just anyone can see the reviews and if you wanted to keep it private.] And if you don't want to talk, please stay strong.**

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	7. 3) Love

**What. Have. I. Done?**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This chapter [3) Love] IS NOT FLUFFY OR CUTE OR CUDDLY IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM [at least not in my opinion.**

* * *

**This came from the depths of my mind during Econ and I am truly sorry for what you are about to witness.**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; 52. Broken; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

Three words. Three words that he had never thought he'd hear again. Three words that caused his body to freeze, his muscles to seize and his voice to get stuck in his throat.

"Nico?" Will asked, trying to make sure he was okay.

Nico forced a swallow. "Y-you- really?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean for it to come out so fast. I meant to be all cool and start it off with a cheesy pick-up line or something." The son of Apollo smiled and chuckled softly.

Nico found himself blushing while still trying to process it all. "Y-you..."

"With every fiber of my being."

He said it with such confidence that Nico found his heart feeling like it was being stretched and crushed and electrified all at the same time. "I-I think I need a moment."

Will's face fell. "...Alright." Slowly, dejectedly, he stood up from where he was seated and started towards the door.

"No. Stay, please."

Will hesitantly took a seat on the bed again, sitting on the edge.

Nico paced for a couple minutes, running his hand through his hair and trying to find the words. "Will I- I'm sorry but, I can't say it back."

"Oh." Will's voice cracked. "I-I understand." He made a move to get up, but Nico sat down and grabbed his hand.

"It's not you, Will." Nico said quickly. "It really isn't. I just- If I say it, I feel like I might as well be signing your death certificate. I've lost everybody I've ever said that to."

"I get it, I understand." Will said, not sounding all that compassionate, as he pulled his hand away and stood up. He took a step towards the door. Then another. And another.

Nico could feel the tears welling in his eyes. "Please don't go, Will. I want this, I really do, I just- I just can't say the words."

"Then how will I ever know if you really ever care?" Will snapped.

The force in his words made Nico stumble back, as if he'd been pushed roughly in the chest. His face clearly showed hurt. "I'm not the type to play games like that."

"Whatever." He growled, stalking towards the door again. "Unlike _you_, I can say the words until I die."

Tears fell down Nico's cheeks. "Will, I-I'm sorry." He mumbled, sounding sincere and pathetic at the same time.

Will stood in the doorway, holding the knob. He looked back once more, and said one last thing before exiting and slamming the door behind him. "I love you, Nico."

Nico just stared at the closed door, mouth gaping, until his trembling knees gave out and he fell to the floor, sobbing into his knees.

* * *

**Oh gods, I am so sorry. I just thought it and I had to write it and I'm sobbing [like heart-wrenching sobs] on the inside now. [I'd be crying on the outside if my mom weren't in the next room.]**

**I'll try to write something cute and fluffy next, and eventually a scene where Will comes back and apologizes or something.**

**DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE! PLEASE!**

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	8. 52) Broken (Love pt 2)

**This is a sequel to _3) Love_! Please read that before you stop and enjoy this one!**

* * *

**WARNING**

**MAY CONTAIN TRIGGERS**

**IS NOT FLUFFY**

**JASON**

**PART TWO OF _THREE_**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; 17. Acceptance; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

When Nico didn't come to dinner, Jason wasn't worried. It wasn't unusual for Nico to only attend two meals in a day, and he had made both breakfast and lunch that day.

When Nico didn't come to breakfast, Jason found it odd, but he still wasn't worried. Although Nico typically missed one of his meals, he rarely missed two consecutive meals. Perhaps he was just _that _tired from training yesterday.

When Nico didn't show up for lunch, Jason grew concerned. Since the Giant War, Nico had been good about going to meals at least twice a day and he had never missed more than two consecutive meals. And the thing that worried Jason the most, Will Solace hadn't once glanced at Table 13, asked around about the son of Hades, or gone to find him.

_Something's up_. Jason thought to himself as he got up from his table. He thought about talking to Will, but the son of Apollo didn't appear to be in the best of moods. Instead, he left the dining area and headed towards the cabins.

Except for the flaming green torches, the Hades cabin looked very understated compared to most of the other cabins. It was probably in third place after Poseidon's and Hypnos's.

"Nico?" Jason called out as he climbed the steps. He reached the door and knocked on it. "Nico, it's Jason." No answer, but Jason was almost positive it wasn't empty. "Nico, are there?" Still no reply. Jason put his hand on the door knob. "Nico, I'm coming in, alright?" Jason pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Nico?"

"Go away." A voice mumbled from one of the beds.

Jason turned to see the son of Hades trembling inside a cocoon made of his bedding. He looked exhausted. And the expression on his face? It was heartbreaking to the son of Jupiter. "Nico, what's wrong?" He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Go away." Nico mumbled again. "I just want to be alone."

"You missed three meals in a row. What happened?"

"Stuff. Stuff happened. And I want to be alone to deal with it. So leave."

"Nico-"

"I said leave!" Nico snapped harshly. "Get your ass out of my cabin, Grace, and don't even think about sending Reyna or Hazel or Percy or anybody else in because I'll be even less welcoming towards them!"

So, not wanting to further upset the younger boy, he left.

* * *

He tried again right after dinner, bringing with him one of the magical self-filling plates and goblets.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"You need to eat and you're not going to come out to the dining pavilion by choice."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach is growling."

"Doesn't mean I need to eat."

"Yes, it does."

"Well you couldn't force anything down my throat if you tried."

Jason had always slightly admired Nico's stubbornness, but not it was just annoying. "Fine, don't eat. But at least have some water."

Nico was silent for a moment before he agreed.

* * *

Jason visited once everyday, right after dinner, bringing a plate and a cup. He had tried to go more often, but Nico barely accepted the one visit, and he only consumed water and occasionally a granola bar.

Occasionally, Jason would see Nico leave the cabin to go use the bathroom. The son of Hades would always walk briskly there and back, not stopping to chat with anyone and never making eye contact.

It didn't take long for Jason to notice the strange dynamic between Nico and Will. Whenever the two would end up near each other, Nico would look at the son of Apollo with wide, hopeful eyes. His shoulders would slouch more and his head would hang lower when Will averted his eyes away and ignored him.

On the sixth day, Jason asked about what had happened. Nico surprised him with an actual answer.

"He- He told me he loves me." Nico muttered.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"It was, until I ruined it."

"Don't blame yourself. It was probably just a big misunderstanding."

Nico huffed a pathetic, humorless laugh. "I told him that I couldn't say it back."

Jason blinked. "What do you mean you couldn't say it back?"

"It means that I _can't say it back_. I've only ever told a small handful of people that and I lost them all. I couldn't chance that with Will."

Jason stayed silent unsure of what to say.

"And I lost him anyway." Nico muttered out after a few seconds of silence. The tone of self-pity was evident in his voice again and his lack of sleep seemed to be catching up to him. "I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear and I lost him."

"You should take a break from thinking about this, Neeks. And since you won't leave your cabin, I suggest you get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds nice." He mumbled, scooting into a laying position.

"I'll check in right after breakfast tomorrow, alright?"

Nico nodded tiredly, already drifting off into Hypnos's realm.

* * *

"Will!" Jason stormed into the infirmary. "You need to fix this!"

The son of Apollo looked up to see Jason Grace stomping towards him. "There's nothing to fix." He said stubbornly, though he knew deep down it wasn't true.

Jason took a breath and calmed down just a little bit. "There is, and you know it. I get that you're hurting, that you're upset that Nico won't say what you want him to say, but ignoring him is not the answer."

Will silently continued what he was doing before the son of Jupiter had come in.

"Will, please. I've gone into his cabin everyday and he's getting awful. I can barely get him to drink a glass of water. I'm lucky if I can make him eat a granola bar. He's barely sleeping and when he does, it's fitful and he either wakes up screaming or crying."

"That was happening before too." Will tried to sound uncaring over the subject, though he was pretty sure he was unsuccessful."

"It's worse than it was." Jason said firmly. "You were the stable point in his life and you walked out because he was afraid of saying _I love you_."

"If he loved me, he would've said it."

"He does love you, you bastard. He won't admit it out loud, but he does, and it doesn't take a child of Aphrodite to see it. He refused to say it because he thinks saying it and meaning it is like sentencing you to death. He didn't want to lose you, but you left anyway, and now he's broken and unstable."

"He's a survivor." Will muttered, refusing to look at Jason. "He'll get over it in a few more days."

"I doubt that." Jason said, holding something up.

Will's breath hitched. "Is that-?"

Jason nodded. "He made it last night after he woke up from more bad dreams. He claimed he was just using it as a distraction, but if his subconscious told him to make _this_ of all things, it seems to me like there's a problem and he's not getting over it anytime soon." The son of Jupiter threw the rope down on the counter in front of the son of Apollo "If you care about him at all, you'll make this right _before_ it's too late."

With that, he left the infirmary, leaving Will to stare at the knotted rope before him. A rope that had been tied into a perfect noose.

* * *

**If you guys didn't read the warnings in the beginning, you may have figured it out by now. THIS STORY IS NOT OVER! I have a third part to write that is already started in my head.**

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames,, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	9. 17) Acceptance (Love pt 3)

**Sorry I took so long with this one. Three reasons. **

**1) Marching band practices [and it paid off because we one first place in our category! We also beat the school that usually beats us!] **

**2) Finals [if I fail a single class this semester, I won't be on track to graduate next year] **

**3) I wanted to try to end this better [although I never found exactly how I wanted to. Not a fan of this end, but I want to wrap it up for my loyal followers]**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine; 67. Question; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Will solidly knocked on the door to the Hades cabin and waited. No answer. He knocked again. "Nico? Are you there?" Nothing.

A feeling of fear settled in the son of Apollo's chest and a billion what ifs flooded his mind. What if Nico had left camp again? What if Nico wasn't answering because he never wanted to see him again? _What if he wasn't answering because he had done the deed?_

That last one left a lump in his throat. He imagined horrible things on the other side of that door- horrible things about Nico's body. The son of Hades laying in a pool of blood on the floor. The son of Hades sunken at the bottom of a bath tub. The son of Hades hanging limply from the ceiling fan.

Will couldn't take it anymore. "Nico, I'm coming in!" He pushed the door open to find... nothing.

There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary except for a messy bed, dirty clothes on the floor, the smell of stale sweat and no Nico di Angelo.

The son of Apollo stood in the center of the cabin, wondering where Nico could possibly be.

"Will?" A timid voice said behind him.

Will turned to see the son of Hades standing in the doorway. Without thinking, Will walked towards the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks the gods you're alive."

"What are talking about?" Nico's voice was muffled by Will's chest.

"I- I thought you were dead- that-that you killed yourself..."

"Wait..." Nico pushed Will away, rather roughly. "Killed myself?" He gave a sarcastic laugh. "What on earth makes you think I would kill myself?"

"Well, Jason came to me and said that you were really upset and-"

The son of Hades crossed his arms. "He showed you the noose, right?"

"Yeah. He did."

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes. "I like to tie knots when I'm upset, Will." He used a very defensive tone. "I find it therapeutic. And I only ever tie a noose because I like the repetitive motion that's involved. I have never had and never will have intention to _use_ one.

"I won't deny that I handle emotions poorly. But I'm not one of Shakespeare's characters. I'm not going to commit suicide no matter how much my heart hurts or how badly a relationship I'm in fails."

The blonde swallowed a lump in his throat. "You really think our relationship has failed?"

"Well what else am I suppose to think?" Nico asked, an angry tone hiding in the background. "Based on our last conversation, the fact you haven't even looked at me for over a week and on the fact that you didn't come in here until you thought I killed myself over you, I'd say it's gone down in flames."

"Nico, I am sorry." Will said. "It was so unfair of me to treat you the way I did, I should have come to you sooner- without Jason's prompting- and I shouldn't have thought so low of you that I'd think you'd even consider suicide."

"It's fine. Just- Just go, alright?" Nico's defensive state seemed to be weakening.

"It's not fine." Will said firmly. "When I told you that I loved you, I didn't even consider the possibility that you couldn't say it back. You gave me a perfectly reasonable explanation, but I got angry and I made you vulnerable and I took took advantage of that vulnerability and I hurt you. That is not an okay thing and I can never completely make it up to you for that. But I'd like to try. Take me back?"

Nico looked at the pleading son of Apollo for few long moments before taking his hands. "Of course I'll take you back, Will. I didn't spend a week and a half sulking in my cabin because I was glad you were gone. Just, promise me you won't do that again."

"Gods, Nico, I swear on Styx and all the other rivers of the Underworld."

The son of Hades hugged the son of Apollo, pressing his face into Will's chest. "Are you still mad that I can't say it?"

"I was never mad. I was hurt. And I'll admit that it still hurts that you can't say it, and it hurts that you might never be ready. But want to be with you. So if being with you means I may never here those words, I have to accept that, and I do, because I love you."

Nico squeezed him tighter. "Thank you."

Will hugged him back lightly and stroked his hair. "For what?"

"For caring about me. For staying with me even though I'm not completely what you want."

"You are completely what I want. I want everything that makes you you. I don't want you to pretend that you're something you're not."

"Still, thanks. I-I really appreciate it."

Will smiled softly as he recognized through Nico's tone and body language what he actually wanted to say. He hugged the son of Hades a bit tighter. "You're welcome." He said, trying to convey through his tone and body language what he really meant by those words. _I love you too_.

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	10. 67) Question

**Okay! So, I've been gone forever. Again. My sincerest apologies.**

* * *

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; 99. Embarrassment; 100. Death

* * *

"Hey, Nico!"

Nico turned away from the young demigod he was working with to see Percy running towards him.

"What do you want, Jackson?"

"I've got a question for you."

Turning back to the kid, preparing give more sword instrucation he asked, "Can wait until I'm done teaching _your _class?"

"It'll only take a minute."

Nico groaned and turned back. "_What_?"

"If I'm not your type, who is?"

A blush appeared on the son of Hades' face. "That's none of your business."

"Just tell me." Percy begged. "_Please_?"

Nico bit his lip. "Promise you won't tell them."

"Deal." Percy grinned. "But I don't promise that I won't hint to them."

"You're an evil SOB." Nico said, then sighed. "Will. Are you happy now?"

"Yep!" Percy made a move to turn around, then stopped. "By the way, if you were to ask him out, I've got a gut feeling that he'll be thrilled and will accept."

Nico blinked a few times, processing what he just heard. "W-What?! Are you saying th-that you think he likes me back?"

The son of Poseidon smirked. "I'm not saying that at all." With that, he winked and walked away.

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	11. 99) Embarrassment

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; 9. Cold; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; 100. Death

* * *

"Hey, everybody!" Will yelled as he walked into the noisy house. "We brought the wine!" He sat the bottles on the dining room table. Nico followed behind him, carrying twunnoticed by anyoneo more.

"Finally! You guys took _forever_ to get here. I'm hungry!" Leo whined.

"They're only ten minutes late." Hazel scolded him.

"That's ten minutes we could've spent _eating_."

Calypso elbowed him then offered Will and Nico an apologetic smile.

Everybody took a seat around the table and began filling their plates and passing around platters and bowls of food.

"But seriously, what did take you guys so long?" Percy asked, dishing out a large scoop of blue mashed potatoes. "You guys are always the first ones to any party."

"We just... Slept in." Will replied. Nico's blush didn't go unnoticed by any other guest.

Annabeth smiled knowingly. "_Slept in_, huh? Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened."

Nico turned a brighter shade of red in his embarrassment. "Yeah. That is what happened..."

Piper, who was sitting between her husband and the son of Hades, put her arm over Nico's shoulders. "So is Will any good?"

"Well surely he must be if it caused them to show up late." Hazel replied with a smirk.

Nico was pretty sure he'd die right there. "Can- can we just eat now? Or at least change the subject?"

"What, you're embarrassed that you're getting physical with you fiance?" Jason asked.

"Well excuse me for thinking that's inappropriate dinner conversation." He said, crossing his arms. "Now are we gonna eat or am I just gonna shadow travel home with a bottle of wine and drink 'till I forget this ever happened?"

Recognizing Nico's seriousness about that, Frank switched the conversation to a new topic. Nico relaxed slightly and began eating. He joined the conversation a bit later. Will leaned over about halfway through the meal when everybody was distracted. "You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

"I _will_ elbow you." He said, turning pink again. "...I'm not cute." He grumbled.

Will smiled and pecked his cheek. "Whatever you say, Darlin'."

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	12. 9) Cold

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; **9\. Cold**; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; 100. Death

* * *

Nico shivered and sniffled as he tucked his arms closer to his body.

Will glanced over. "Are you cold?"

"Am I cold?" Nico repeated. "I'm freezing! When can we go back to camp?"

"Aw, Angel, you're not enjoying the date?"

"I'm enjoying the date. I'm enjoying spending time with you. I'm not enjoying walking thru Central Park while it's covered in 3 feet of snow."

Will pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. "How about a carriage ride?"

"A what?"

"A carriage ride!" Will said happily. "We can get some hot chocolate and cuddle under blankets and still get to enjoy the park."

Nico smiled softly. "That sounds really nice."

Will grinned and grabbed his hand. "Come on then." They took off towards the coffee shop.

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	13. 35) Delight

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; **9\. Cold**; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; 35. Delight; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; 59. Colorful; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; 100. Death

* * *

"Morning, Angel."

Nico squinted up at the son of Apollo. "The Hell, Will? It's six in the morning."

"I know."

"So go away." He rolled away. "I'm tired."

"You're not the only one, Darlin'." Will said.

"So go back to your cabin." Nico grumbled.

"I would. But I'd rather cuddle with you."

The son of Hades turned his head and cracked an eye open. "You don't have to ask, you know. You're always welcome."

"I- I know." He said. "I just- I didn't want to startle you."

Nico lifted the covers and gestured for his boyfriend to climb in. Will immeadiately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and cuddled close. The dark haired boy shifted so that he could use Will's warm chest as a pillow.

"I'm always delighted when you act like such a gentleman, Will." Nico said, closing his eyes. "But my precious hours of sleep is not the time for it."

The son of Apollo chuckled as his boyfriend cuddled up to him further. "I never thought I'd be scolded for being a thoughtful boyfriend."

"I never thought I'd be annoyed by your thoughtfulness."

"I never thought I'd-" Nico cut him off.

"Shut up, I want to sleep now."

Will smiled. "Sure thing, Neeks."

Nico smiled a bit, settling in just a bit more. "Night, Will."

Will kissed the top of his head. "Good night, Love."

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	14. 59) Colorful

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; **9\. Cold**; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; **35\. Delight**; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; 49. Hard; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; **59\. Colorful**; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; 100. Death

* * *

"Surprise!"

Nico jumped as he turned on his cabin lights and all his friends jumped out from behind the furniture.

"Uh, what's going-"

"Happy birthday, Nico!" The smile on Will's face would've made him go red if he'd hadn't already been flushed from training.

"I don't know what to say. You guys didn't have to do this."

Percy came over and wrapped his arm over Nico's shoulders. "'Course we did, Cuz. It's your birthday, we want to help you celebrate."

"Really, nothing was necessary. It's not a big deal."

"You're sixteen today." Hazel said. "That's a big deal. Just shut up and enjoy it."

"I- Okay..." Nico finally agreed with a light sigh. He was reluctant, but at least it was only his closest friends.

So Nico socalized, feeling uncomfortable simply from the sheer number of people all wanting to talk to him at once. He hadn't noticed that Percy and Jason had disappeared until a yellow glow came from the backroom and the two walked out with a cake, singing "Happy Birthday."

Everybody else joined in, and Nico blew the candles out. The cake, strangely enough, was frosted in black and white. The standard "Happy 16th Birthday!" written on the top in white, along with some frosted on balloons.

"You guys really did great on the standard, bright, happy color scheme." Nico said sarcastically.

"Percy and Jason got the cake." Piper said. "I'm honestly surprised it's not bright blue."

Leo piped up from the back of the room. "Can we stop talking about the cake and eat it?"

Everyone laughed and Nico was offered the knife to cut the first slice. After the first cut the knife cafe out blue. "Ah, see Piper, it is blue." He said showing her with a smile. He took off the first slice and was stunned to see a sickenly colorful rainbow.

Percy and Jason looked pleased with themselves. Reyna and Annabeth, who were the only other two aware of what was actually going on, glared at the two boys.

"Ho intenzione di uccidere voi ragazzi." Nico said in a threatening tone.

The boys didn't know exactly what was spoken in Italian, but between that and the "you insensitive bastards" glare from the two girls, they knew they'd be in for it later.

"Stop stalling and serve some cake!" Leo called. Many others cheered in agreement and Nico reluctantly finished serving.

Luckily nobody even question the brightly-layered interior. The only comment came from Will who complained about how awful all the chemical food colorings were for their bodies. Especially the black frosting. The son of Apollo took a large corner piece nonetheless.

A couple hours later, people started to leave. His sister kissed his cheek goodbye and left with Frank. Piper waved goodbye and Leo and Calypso followed soon after. Percy and Jason were dragged off by Reyna and Annabeth a short time after, probably getting chewed out for the cake stunt, which although no one questioned it, was still quite awful to the boy who was still insecure about that part of himself.

Finally, Nico was alone- oh, no he wasn't. He turned from the door to find one Will Solace cleaning up from the party."

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to." Will said, stuffing some plates into the garbage. "You didn't exactly invite us over to make a mess. You shouldn't be forced to be the one to clean it up."

"Well... Thanks. A lot."

"Anytime."

Damn that smile. Nico turned quickly to hide his pink cheeks.

They cleaned silently for only a few minutes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Just did, Solace."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Something else."

"I guess."

"Earlier, when you cut the cake, something seemed to throw you off."

"Your question?"

"What was it?"

"Nothing." Nico said too quickly. "It was nothing."

Will pursed his lips. "You don't have to tell. Just don't lie to me, okay?"

Nico nodded slightly. "Percy and Jason were just being assholes."

"What'd they do, exactly?"

"The cake coloring. It was a cruel joke."

"I don't follow."

"Probably better you don't."

"Why's that?"

"Just- Because it is. Okay? Please stop asking."

They went silent for a second. Two. Three. Four.

"I just don't see how a rainbow would be an asshole move."

Nico clenched his jaw. "You're not going to shut up until I answer, are you?"

"Probably not, no."

"Will," Nico said, turning away from the other boy again. "What current controversial topic is symbolized by a rainbow?"

"Oh." Was what Will said. "So it was a joke pretending that you're gay?"

The dark haired boy sighed. "Not exactly."

The blonde glanced over. "_Not exactly_ in what way?"

Nico mumbled something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I- I said I am." He still spoke very softly and his ears were fiery red. "I am gay. I just- I'm not ready to go public yet. My sister doesn't even know. Jason, Percy, Reyna and Annabeth only know out of necessity. My father knows too, though how, I can't say."

The son of Apollo nodded. "I get it."

Nico gave a dry huff of a laugh. "Yeah. Sure you do."

"I do." He said seriously. "I'm gay too. Only Michael and Lee knew. No one else. Not Kayla. Not Chiron. Not my mom. No one knows, 'cept you, now."

The son of Hades sat on his bed and was quiet for a while. "Why don't you come out to camp?"

The blonde shrugged and sat beside him. "I just don't. Also the Aphrodite campers make it a point to get outed campers together immediately and I really don't want help in that department. Besides, I have my eye on someone already and I don't want them to be scared off by them."

"Oh." There was a twinge of disappointment in Nico's voice but Will refused to dwell on it and chalked it up to his imagination. "Well, I hope you get him and you're very happy together."

"Yeah. Me too."

They were sitting close together as a silence washed over them. Will had the urge to hold Nico's hand or lean in and gently kiss him. The son of Apollo resisted though. ""I- I should go. My infirmary shift starts soon."

"Y- Yeah. Don't want to be late." The son of Hades gave a tight, slightly forced smile.

"I'll, um, I'll see you at dinner?" Will asked as he walked out the door. Nico nodded and Will smiled. "Great. And, Nico, if you ever need to talk, about that or anything else, you know where to find me. My door is always open."

Nico smiled more genuinely this time. "Thanks, Will. That actually means a lot." He waved and shut his door, turning back to the now-clean cabin. The half-eaten cake still sat on the table. The colors still sickening to Nico, but not on an emotional level anymore. Just simply all the unhealthiness in the dyes. But that didn't mean Percy and Jason were off the hook.

* * *

**So, after re-reading I found it looks like I ship Jason/Reyna and Calypso/Leo/Piper, but, as far as this story goes at least, I don't. It's all meant to be cannon, just REyna seems more likely to know than Piper.**

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**"Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	15. 49) Hard (TplusM WARNING)

**WARNING: T+/borderline M content ahead**

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; **9\. Cold**; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; **35\. Delight**; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; **49\. Hard**; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; **59\. Colorful**; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; 100. Death

* * *

Nico had a problem. And that problem's name was Will Solace.

As much as he wished he could say otherwise, it wasn't that the son of Apollo was a clingy boyfriend or that he was over-protective. In fact, as annoying as those attributes were, the son of Hades had grown to find them rather endearing.

No.

Nico's problem was that his boyfriend was hot as fuck.

It was not a rare for Nico to find Will shirtless outside the infirmary.

Shirtless Will playing beach volleyball.

Shirtless Will taking a jog.

Shirtless Will practicing his archery.

And when Will wasn't shirtless, he wore _tight _shirts that outline and emphasize his physique perfectly.

And don't even get Nico started on Working Will wearing his dark blue scrubs that complemented his eyes oh so well, in addition to a few other things.

The most frustrating part of the situation was that Will didn't seem to even know.

He wasn't flaunting himself to tease the son of Hades. _He just did._

Hell, Will wasn't even aware of the level of attractiveness he was on, let alone how much t affected Nico's lower region. Whenever anyone complimented him he'd blush brightly and deny it.

The whole situation had caused Nico to start holeing up in his cabin. Sometimes it was to avoid it all together. More often than not, it was because his thoughts got out of control and he needed to relieve himself.

And that's what he was doing when Will barged in looking for him.

The son of Apollo turned bright red on the spot.

The son of Hades didn't notice right away. He was deep in his fantasy as his back arched and he groaned between his panting. Finally he released, moaning out Will's name.

He laid back, relaxed now and slowly opened his eyes. The blonde boy stood by the door in shock. (His pants were bulging, but they were both too embarrassed to notice that.)

Nico turned red to the tips of his ears. "Will!" He scrambled desperately for a something to cover himself. "What are you doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

"I- I- Um- You- I couldn't find you and I came here and I heard noises. I thought you needed help."

_Help would've been nice. _Nico briefly thought before scolding himself for that. "Can- can you go, please?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Please review! I love love love _love_ reviews! Flames, critiques, random thoughts or questions, rants, ideas for future chapters, answers to the QOTD etc. is ALL accepted!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**"Check out my other stories on my profile!**

**Thanks and see y'all next time!**

**~IAmLordVoldemort2**


	16. 100) Death

**KEY**

**BOLD= Uploaded  
UNDERLINED/BOLD= Story of the chapter**

**1\. Birth**; 2. Enthusiasm; **3\. Love**; 4. Hate; 5. Triumph; 6. Feel; 7. Wrecked; 8. Soft; **9\. Cold**; 10. Without;

11\. Inspiration; 12. You; 13. Confused; 14. Affection; 15. Joy; **16\. Horror**; **17\. Acceptance**; 18. Sympathy; 19. Holding; 20. Defeated;

21\. Pride; 22. Knife; 23. Overwhelmed; **24\. Depressed**; 25. Adoration; 26. Worship; 27. Zeal; 28. Light; 29. Exhaustion; 30. Obsession;

31\. Rage; 32. Empty; 33. Anger; 34. Fury; **35\. Delight**; 36. Submission; 37. Infatuation; 38. Anticipation; 39. Pessimistic; 40. Jolly;

41\. Grasping; 42. Agitation; 43. Calm; 44. Astonished; 45. Loneliness; 46. Lust; **47\. Longing**; 48. Tender; **49\. Hard**; 50. Rebirth;

51\. Amused; **52\. Broken**; 53. Abused; 54. Tranquil; 55. Composed; 56. Glad; 57. Stress; 58. Serenity; **59\. Colorful**; 60. Coping;

61\. Boisterous; 62. Placid; 63. Tired; 64. Bliss; 65. Neglect; 66. Fine;** 67\. Question**; 68. Energetic; 69. Noble; 70. Disgust;

71\. Lively; 72. Power; 73. Pity; ; 75. Satisfied; 76. Thankful; 77. Hyper; 78. Goosebumps; 79. Worthless; 80. Remorse;

81\. Degraded; 82. Revenge; 83. Fulfilled; 84. Shame; 85. Graceful; 86. Shining; **87\. Content**; 88. Feelings; **89\. Pleased**; 90. Relief;

91\. I; 92. Zest; 93. Tears; 94. Building; 95. Optimistic; 96. Thrilled; 97. Dealing; 98. Reflect; **99\. Embarrassment**; **100\. Death**

* * *

_My fault._

Shaking, Nico walked from the palace gates to the throne room and knelt before the king.

_My fault. _

"Nico, what are you doing here?" A rhetorical question, as Hades had no doubt in what his son wanted. The boy was skinnier and paler than normal- a side effect from his guilt-stricken wandering the Fields of Asphodel for many hours every day for weeks looking for that one son of Apollo.

"Father, I- I want him back. Please. Please bring him back." He pleaded, barely able to get the words out. _My fault._

Hades sighed. "You know I can't do that. There are rules.'

Tears that had been forming in the corners fell to his cheeks. "I- I need him." His words were a hoarse whisper. _Its my fault._

"I would if I could, Son. I cannot bring him back. I am sorry."

Sniffling, Nico nodded. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and wiped his eyes. "I- I understand." _All my fault._

Hades stood and pulled Nico up into a hug. It was odd. Awkward. Neither man had ever been very affectionate. Especially not toward one another. In fact their relationship had always been rocky at best. And now he was comforting Nico.

"You are my son. If I was allowed, I would send him back, if only to make you happy."

"May I see him?" Nico asked, afraid if an answer. "B-because I went looking for him. I couldn't find him. I thought you've hid him from me..."

His father should've been offended. Should've dented it and punished him for not having faith in him to be better than that. At least, that's what he would've done back in the old days. But times had changed and so had Hades.

Nico's fears were with reason. He had been treated poorly in the past by his father and step-mother. He'd been forbidden from seeing his mother and sister's ghosts. On multiple occasions, Hades had stated he wished Bianca had made it over Nico. (Of course that was never true. He had just been frustrated and missed his daughter. Not that was a proper excuse.) Nico's fears were not unjustified by any means.

"Of course you can." He pulled away, hands remaining on his son's shoulders. "Why don't you go to your room? I'm sure you'd like your privacy with him."

Nico sniffed and pulled away nodding. He walked to his room, slowly. _My fault. My fault. My fault. _Tears continued to fall.

When he entered, Will was already there, sitting on the corner of the bed. His tan skin had become ashen grey, though his blonde hair seemed to retain it's golden, sun-like qualities. His eyes were still clearly blue, but a few shades duller. Nico's eyes drifted unwillingly to his temple. An abnormal, sickly dent was above his left eye. The wound was deep and there was dried blood trailing down to his chin. Shards of bone and Stygian Iron were embedded in that side of his face. _My fault._

Worst of all, the look on his face. Nico thought that anger, or even fear, would've been better. He was prepared for those emotions. He was not prepared for the unconditional love that was emoted.

Nico's feet led him over without him telling them to. "Will, I- I'm-" He reached up to touch the wound, but hesitated as if it'd hurt him. "I didn't mean-" He looked away, entire body shaking. "I'm sorry."

Will stood, not hesitating to wrap the son of Hades in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's my fault."

He shook his head, "You weren't in control."

"But I was."

"You didn't know it was me."

"I still did it."

"It's okay, Nico." Will said, stroking his hair softly. "It's okay."

Slowly, Will sat down again, bringing Nico with him, trying to reassure him.

It almost worked.

With his eyes closed and Will's soft voice, he could believe that he'd wake up from this awful nightmare any minute.

But when they moved back, Will resting his back on the headboard and Nico curled up on his side with his head on the other boy's chest, reality struck him hard.

The calming _thump, thump, thump, _ of Will's heartbeat was nowhere to be found. Panic set in and he clutched the blonde's shirt tightly. His breaths became rapid as he tried desperately to hear or feel a single beat. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, and before he knew it, sobs wracked his whole body. Soft hands were in his hair, stroking it soothingly, and a voice tried to calm him again, but it sounded like it was at the other end of a tunnel.

Nico couldn't begin to fathom how Will didn't blame him. It was his sword in his hand that had delivered the blow. Nico had the emotional trauma to prove it.

* * *

He'd just woken up from a nightmare, sweating and panting, sword in hand. It wasn't abnormal for this to occur. Especially after a dream where he'd been fighting tooth and nail for his life. His real body often mimicked what his dream body did. Just before fully waking, a monster had been shaking him and trying to force him down. So naturally he reached for a large blunt object and smashed the monster's temple then threw it off of him.

He dropped his sword and rubbed his face, sitting up. He licked his chapped lips and frowned when he tasted something other than salty sweat. It tasted metallic. He felt for a bloody nose. Nothing. Then he noticed the dark red running up his arm and staining his pajamas and bed sheets. He looked at his sword. The hilt was shattered and stained red. _What did I hit?_

He got up and tripped, and looked to see what it was. It horrified him to see that it was a who. Someone had attacked him.

He rolled the body over, and let out a blood curdling scream that prompted several campers to rush over, their own weapons in hand.

Nico stumbled backward, right into Jason. "Oh my gods..." His hands fisted his own hair and fell to the ground. "I-I didn't mean it." Guilt and horror for what he'd done only built inside him as he watched other campers take the boy away. "I- I killed Will..."

* * *

There wasn't any doubt to anybody in camp that Nico had killed Will. But nobody doubted that it was accident. Of course nobody blamed Nico for what happened. Well, nobody except Nico.

No matter how he looked at it, he could only put the blame on himself. Will had obviously broken curfew to check on Nico. But he wouldn't have if Nico hadn't mentioned his chronic nightmares that morning. Nico's idiotic decision to explore Tartarus had been the cause of his nightmares.

This what made Nico's brain repeat. _My fault. My fault. All my fault. _ on an endless loop, and this is what he thought about as he continued sobbing into Will's chest.

Will's loop of "it's okay's" became white noise to Nico's ears as is thoughts shifted to simply _it's not okay._

The son of Hades cried and cried and cried with no signs of stopping. _It's not okay. _He thought. _It won't be. Not as long as I'm alive._

* * *

**I'm alive guys! Unlike Will, I am alive.**

**Sorry for the hiatus. A combo of school, writer's block, and this new thing called a "social life" (?) kept me away.**

**Please review! Flames always accepted.**

**-Kat Fish**


End file.
